


100%

by SenorCasillas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, and some cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorCasillas/pseuds/SenorCasillas
Summary: Daniel is enjoying his fights against Max, but then things don't go as planned.





	100%

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/gifts).



> This idea had been bouncing around in my head for a while, but I only got hit with real motivation to write this last night.
> 
> Suprise gift for the crazy axe murderer because without you I probably would have given up on writing anything F1 related by now.

Everything was looking good. Pit stops were great, the car felt good, the fights he had with Max were fair and fun. He was sure Max was enjoying it too, probably had a big smile on his face, glistering eyes, even though Daniel could barely see Max’s head, let alone see his face, he just knew it. It was exciting to see who was better, with the car being the exact same it all came down to talent and experience, and while Dan was sure he had the latter, sometimes, just sometimes, he felt like maybe Max had a tiny bit more talent than he did, though of course he would never admit that.

He was eager to overtake Max, not just for the position, but also to see if he could create a gap between the two, and if not, if he’d be able to keep Max behind him as well as Max had been doing up until this point. He wanted to know who was better just between the two of them, who Red Bull should prioritize, to help in his decision of what he wanted to do at the end of the season. He knew he had to be smart, had to be patient, wait for the one perfect opportunity that would surely present itself. Max wasn’t someone who would just let anyone pass, you really had to wait for a clear moment to pass, and even then overtaking wasn’t guaranteed.

So Daniel waited, tried a few moves just to test Max, but saved the real attack for later. He was paying close attention to Max, at what parts he fucked up, where Dan was faster than him, where he was slower. And then he saw it, his golden opportunity, and he went for it. But instead of the great move he had planned in his head things went differently, instead of smoothly driving past Max he hit the back of Max’s RB14. Everything went in slow-motion as they both slid across the track, Max’s car hitting the wall with a lot of force, while Daniel watched the world spin around him.

It took a moment for Daniel to react when his car had slowly come to a stop, he needed a moment to fight against the dizziness, to collect his mind and process what exactly just happened. He put his hands on his helmet, looked around at his car to check the damage, and then let out a sigh. He wasn’t able to continue the race anymore, that was for sure, but the spinning had disoriented him and so it was a relief to know that he didn’t hit anything, or anyone else. He looked up at Max, and that’s when his heart sank.

He tried to get his steering wheel off as quickly as possible, but because he was so impatient the wheel wasn’t co-operating and it took him a couple more seconds than usual. He tossed the wheel aside and climbed out, almost falling over since he was still slightly dizzy, and then stumbled his way to Max’s car. He couldn’t see Max yet, the back of the car had been facing him, completely blocking Max from his view, but he could see that at least one front wheel was missing, saw that the damage to the front was worse than on his own car. He called out for Max, and every second he didn’t get a response he grew more worried, thoughts of every possible scenario slowly making its way into his head.

When he was finally able to get a glimpse of Max, he saw no movement whatsoever. His mouth went dry as he stepped closer, revealing more of Max’s seemingly lifeless body. His head was leaning against the halo, hands in his lap, Daniel couldn’t see any wounds but at the same time the way Max looked seemed so off, so unnatural. Daniel held his breath as he moved the tinted glass upwards to get a look at Max’s face, but all it revealed were closed eyes. Daniel started shaking Max, kept calling out for him, his voice eventually getting louder and more desperate. His world was spinning again, this couldn’t be real, Max couldn’t be…

Someone was shaking his shoulders, calling out his name, but Daniel didn’t want to listen. He just wanted Max to open his eyes, to stare Dan right in the face and give him a little thumbs up, to let him know in any sort of way that he was alright. But Max’s eyes stayed closed, his hands stayed limp onto his legs, and all Daniel could say, could yell, was “No”.

Daniel’s eyes shot open, frantically looked around as he was trying to get away from whoever was touching him, adrenaline and panic shooting through his veins while he was panting rapidly.

“Daniel! Thank god, calm down, it’s okay, it was just a dream, just a nightmare” a voice told him.

Daniel stopped struggling and sat up in the bed, staring at the person sitting in front of him with wide eyes. It was Max, alive and well, not a single scratch on his body. Daniel’s mind was still a little slow from sleepiness, but he soon realized what Max had told him. It was just a dream, a horrible nightmare. Whatever he had just witnessed wasn’t real, just a figment of his imagination. He pulled his knees up and rested his head onto them, focusing on his breathing to calm down.

Max shifted a little closer, rubbed comforting circles on Dan’s back, as he patiently waited for Dan. He didn’t know what had happened in Daniel’s dream, what had terrified him so much, but he was glad that he had been able to pull Daniel out of it. Any annoyed feelings he had towards himself for losing his room key were gone, he was just grateful Daniel had let him sleep on the couch.

Daniel lifted his head when he had finally gained control of his breathing and then looked at Max, a small, thankful smile visible on his face. “Fuck mate, I’ve never had a nightmare so bad, it felt so realistic that I’m still not 100% convinced it’s not true” he sighed.

“Yeah, Jesus, you woke me up, and it was hard to wake you up too” Max responded, his hand still on Daniel’s back. “What did you dream?”.

Daniel looked down for a second, would it be weird if his worst nightmare was his teammate dying? He could just play it off by saying he never really had nightmares, which was somewhat true as well, most of his nightmares were just unpleasant dreams in which Max rejected him. “We.. crashed into each other.. and when I went to check up on you, you weren’t moving.. You.. bloody hell Max you looked.. dead..” he quietly admitted.

Max nodded lightly, not really knowing how to respond. His mind was racing, all sorts of thoughts popping up into his mind, it was hard to focus, and so he decided to not focus on the thoughts at all. Instead he rubbed Daniel’s back again, small circles, then big circles, up near his shoulders, then down on his lower back, until he found the right words to say. “I’m here, alive, no wounds or scratches anywhere, so not dead, for sure, so your dream is 100% fake”.

Daniel let out a light chuckle. “I can see that, my mind is just still a little messed up, trying to comprehend how you can be here when I saw you most likely dead a few minutes ago” he explained. He covered his mouth as he let out a yawn, the way Max was comforting him making him feel sleepy again so soon.

Max nodded again, and moved back somewhat after Daniel yawned. “You should sleep again, I’ll get back to the couch so you can rest” he said, giving Daniel a small smile.

“Wait!” Daniel called out, and then bit his lip. “Uhm, are you okay with staying here for a bit? Just so I can convince my brain that you’re definitely 100% alive right now?” he asked hesitantly.

“The couch is close to you too” Max responded.

Daniel resisted the urge to let out a frustrated groan. “Maxy, please? You owe me for letting you stay here” he tried, praying it would be enough.

“Are you sure that there’s no other reason why you want me close?” Max asked, a slightly teasing tone evident in his voice.

Daniel stared at Max, waiting for the ‘I’m joking’ to come out of his mouth, but it didn’t happen. Max was just giving him that look again, a look he had gotten very familiar with the past months, but one he never acted upon because he was never sure what exactly it meant. However, now, with the words that Max spoke and how he said them, Daniel was more sure that it was what he had hoped it would be. He decided to take a risk, to tell Max the truth, he just hoped he hadn’t completely misinterpreted Max’s behaviour.

“And because maybe I like you a little as more than just a friend” he confessed, adding a little shrug to make it seem less big than it actually was.

Max moved closer again, his facial expression not changing, and then leaned down to give Daniel a kiss on his cheek. “Was that so hard?”.

Daniel showed his iconic bright smile and crawled underneath the blankets again. He wasted no time in snuggling close to Max as soon as he had laid down as well, his head resting against Max’s chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. Max smiled down at Daniel, wrapping his arms around him and giving him another kiss, on his head this time. He ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly, and then closed his own eyes when Dan had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty summary (and title too I guess) but I felt like the fic would be better without knowing what happens.


End file.
